AU Couples Attack!
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: Ever had that hope of the writers sharing some love for certain characters? Such as Clare having eye candy for a certain jock? Or Adam actually getting the girl he wants instead of his big bro? If so, then check this story out!
1. Brace Yourself

**I've always had these storylines in my head for all these AU Couples but realize some people may not like them. So I'll be doing oneshots of the ones I've always wondered about. I'll be sure to give you a list at the ending but you can of course feel free to say one if it isn't on my Crackship list. Who knows, I try to be open-minded and consider. Anyway this AU Couple is KC/Clare: in the middle of Junior Year I'd like to say. i know they're not technically an AU considering they were once together but it's highly unlikely they'll be back together in the TV show. So I decided to revisit the idea with them. Enjoy! :)**

My mind started drifting as I headed toward the lunch table. I debated which table I should choose, going over the pro's and con's of each one. It's not like I was popular or anything because that'd be the biggest understatement of the year. It's just, from freshman to junior, I made not only regrets, but different circles of friends as they did the same. Unlike all the other days where I usually sat wherever Ali did, I had to ponder for a certain reason.

Option number one was to take the liberty and sit with Ali. The only thing was Jake kept moving back and forth from two groups, Ali being the girlfriend he goes back to. I'm honestly over the whole situation but it's still awkward for all of us. The rest of the party included Jenna, Wesley, Connor, Hanna, and Liam. And since Jenna and Liam have just made themselves official, I do not want to be in that "single friends" category.

Option number two would be to sit with Adam and Eli's group but once again, Jake sits there as well for the fact that he's now in some budding relationship with Drew. The rest of the party would be Katie, who is absolutely annoyed of me, Marisol, and Dave. But in all honesty, I don't think I'd fit in with any of them.

Bianca and her group isn't even a option. Although we hae become somewhat good friends during the summer, she's sitting with Imogen and Mo. Like I said before, Imogen and I are still on very rocky terms. She says she's over the whole Eli thing and we have agreed to be polite in front of Bianca but that doesn't mean we're the best of friends. Also, Mo has been swarming me with questions on Ali because it's obvious he has the biggest crush on her. I don't feel like refreshing on why Ali's taken.

My thoughts quickly vanished as excruciating pain entered my nose from an incoming red ball. Immediately, I collapsed, noticing tiny blood droplets hitting the floor. Luckily, I didn't black out and I'm pretty sure my nose didn't break. Or else, I'd be screaming for the dear life of me. A figure of a tall, shaggy-haired, blonde boy rushed towards me.

I could easily recognize the familiar face of KC Guthrie as he knelt down beside me.

"Crap, Clare, I am so sorry!" KC cried as he took notice in my bloody nose. I could see some of the other guys, probably friends of KC's, looking over me. "Guys, I got it. Just keep moving the cart." They did as they were told and my eyes adverted over to what they were pushing which was a metal crate of other red balls.

"It's fine," I assured, trying to pull myself up until KC helped me get my upper body off the floor. "I mean, balls are always in my face," I quickly stated as KC started chuckling which left me confused. Then it hit me. "Not like that!"

"Here, let me take you to the nurse," he said, pulling me up once again, this time, enough for me to get back on my two feet. I tried to walk, but the throbbing in my head only made it worse. I nearly fell once again but this time, KC caught me. "For now, I'll be your crutch." He wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned against his side. I looked behind me to see if any of my friends noticed the crime scene. They didn't. It was a blessing yet a let down in disguise.

"So, tell me how I got hit in the face with a red ball?" I questioned as we started picking up our feet. My voice sounded a little more nasally for the fact that I squeezed the sides as a temporary blockage of the blood.

"Oh, Clare, always quick to get her answer. How some things never change," KC teased as I could feel a smile spread over his face.

"But I'll share, there's going to be a dodgeball tournament in the gym after school. Me and some the guys volunteered to bring in some of the dodgeballs during lunch. But one them fell out and I went after it as it rolled away. Since it was far enough distance, I threw it out to Owen but it decided it liked you better. In my defense, Owen was in front of you which means he should've caught it," he explained.

"Oh, KC, horsing around and blaming others. How some things never change," I echoed his previous comment as we entered the nurse's office.

"You know, you really don't have to wait with me," I addressed as my butt was planted on one of the sanitary-napkin chairs. The nurse said no crucial damage was done but she said I could wait for my nosebleed to dry until lunch ends.

"No, it's the least I could do. Plus, I want to see what good ol' Clare Edwards has been up to lately," he insisted, taking a seat beside me. This is all weird to me. Sophomore year I barely spoke or nonetheless heard about this guy, unless it came out of Jenna's mouth. The last time we were actually on speaking terms was before I stormed off on him on the brink of freshman year ending. And now, we're talking as if we were long lost pals. But I'm not one to judge.

"You know the usual: keeping up with my GPA, newspaper, dealing with ex boyfriends, and the mom getting remarried," I enthused to his eyes widening.

"Wow, that's definitely a mouthful. Wait, I thought your parents were already married?" KC inquired. Oh yeah, I forgot my parents didn't get a divorce when I was in ninth grade.

"They separated last year. And now my mom's getting married to an old friend. An ex boyfriend's father for that matter," I added.

"Talk about an awkward moment at the dinner table," KC remarked.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I apologized to my verbal vomit.

"It's fine. I need to be refreshed on how the girls talk anyway," he said.

"What do you mean by that? From what I heard of last year, the ladies couldn't take their hands off of you," I teased, not realizing how insulting that could've went depending how he took it. Luckily, he didn't seem to get angered, only less lively.

"Yeah, until I screwed things up," KC sighed. "But I don't even want to get into that. Plus, you're the one who had a guy crash his car and write a play for you. You should be the one getting teased about being the object of the opposite sex's affection."

"Oh, dear, now that is something that should be buried into the past. Actually, like you, my appeal has digressed this year. I haven't had a date for months!" I exclaimed. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I liked having time to myself. But not going lie, it is nice to have someone appreciate you.

"Maybe that's for the best," KC winked.

"Ouch! I never thought one could be so nasty," I shot at.

"Hey, you're the one who said you're used to balls in your face," he smirked as we both started laughing.

"Who would've ever thought KC Guthrie and Clare Edwards, once infamous ex lovers, could share a laugh again" I said.

"I don't recall ever laughing with you actually. I mean, not like this," KC lightly retorted. Touché.

"Just keeping those verbal harpoons coming, huh?" I smirked.

"Hey, I'm keeping it real. Anyway, but I do like this. Us back on speaking terms," he smiled. "How about we continue this at the Dot this Saturday? I would ask you sooner but I've got shifts at Little Miss Steaks booked," he clarified.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," I quoted from _Casablanca. _

After our four hour long session at the Dot, KC offered to walk me home, since it was on the way to his apartment. Surprisingly, we still haven't ran out of things to talk about. At the Dot, KC revealed a lot things that happened sophomore year. He filled me in on the whole mother situation which I find absolutely touching. A lot of kids' opportunities to reconnect with their estranged parents can end in disaster. It's good to know KC's case wasn't like that.

He also revealed the regrettable mistake he made of cheating on Jenna with Marisol, especially since they were raising Tyson. Also, how devastating but for the best on giving him up for adoption. Literally, I could see the heartbreak in his eyes as he told me that moment but at the same time, I could see the happiness of the stress relieved and how Tyson can now be raised in a good place. Things like that give me a reality check on how dramatic my life could actually be.

My grieving about the divorce came into conversation as well and how my father cheated. He seemed a tad cold as I said that. I had a feeling it was the reason for him cheating on Jenna when he had a kid. I told him about my relationship with Eli and took a terrible course which turned into a saddening breakup. The aftermath as well, including Jake and the horrifying Prom scene. I also told him about how Ali and Jake are dating and he found that funny considering once upon a time him and Ali shared a kiss. From all that, he still found it hilarious that I dated my step brother.

Our current conversation was less intense but still had that edge of debate.

"EpicMealTime is absolutely revolting and it's nothing more than frat boy entertainment," I cried, nearly gagging. "I remember Jake watching one of their videos as if it was an angel in front of his eyes."

"Try to see it in a guy's eyes. We are fans of food and what's better than the worst yet most delicious types of food piled together. It's like the Biebs or whatever teen boy sensation having a private concert for the girls," KC compared.

"Is that the stereotype? That every adolescent girl loves Justin Bieber?" I sneered.

"Don't forget the creepy mothers," KC responded.

"Well, I for one, cannot stand the kid. He's too girly for my taste," I protested.

"Says the girl who dated the guy that dons eyeliner," KC snorted. I gave him one of those playful and deadly at the same time glares. He looked back at me, his smile shining under one of the lampposts of the street.

"You know, you kind of look like him," I informed.

"Who? Eli?" KC questioned in disbelief.

"No. Justin Bieber," I replied as I started laughing to his frown. "When he had the flip."

"Oh, now you're trying to insult me," he contested.

"Hey, I didn't say you were like him. For starters, you can't sing," I noted.

"Okay, can we drop this topic and never talk about it again?" KC demanded with a hint of humor.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," I replied, giving him a little time to catch on to my comment which didn't take long.

"I've never seen this side of you before," KC grinned as his hands were shoved in his pockets. "You having this light-hearted side to you all of a sudden. I mean, not trying to be me-" he tried to defend until I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I understand perfectly. Let's just say it took a lot of work and experience to realize I shouldn't take everything so intensely," I briefly explained.

"Yeah, me too. For being a douchebag to girls. But unlike you, I'm still working on it," he shrugged.

"You're doing a fine job," I complimented, both of us stopping in front of my house. "Looks like we reached our destination."

We both stood there for a short period of time, in silence. The crisp air of the night made everything the more peaceful. Jake's red pickup truck in the front didn't even seem to bother me. I don't want this night to end, but it's not like I have a choice.

My heart started racing even faster and faster then I realized something. Am I starting to have feelings for KC? I wasn't scared, but nervous for that question to be answered. It was due to the fact of the chance he didn't feel the same.

"It's getting late. I better go or else we might stand here until day break," I dismissed.

"Yeah, you're right. Tonight was really nice, though. Hope we can do it another time," he genuinely smiled.

"Of course. Thanks for everything," I acknowledged then turning around to head for my door. _Maybe next time._

"Clare, wait," I stopped to his command and turned around to have our eyes meet again. He quickly walked up to me and cupped his hand against my cheek. The next step was literally chemistry taking over. Our lips met and we started kissing the same place we broke up. But we weren't kissing as freshman KC and Clare but as this one. And I absolutely found it a lot better than our first one.

"Whoa," we both let out as our kiss ended, leaving us breathless. I appreciated our freshman kiss for the innocence of it but this one, both having more experienced lips, left me feeling woozy. I'm pretty sure KC felt the same way.

"Not like the girl in ninth grade, huh?" I winked.

"Definitely. But still as beautiful," he genuinely smiled. Thank goodness it's dark because I'm probably turning beat red right now.

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" I cooed.

"I try. But I better get going, I don't want my mom getting too worried," he said.

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday then," I replied, still looking at him walk out of my porch.

"And Clare?" he started, leaving me interested to hear. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're in my life again."

"Likewise."

Although, I wish we could go back to the way we were, we can't. The way we had the friendship group of only Connor, Ali, and us. I always still kind of ponder on Jenna coming to Degrassi or even Eli for that matter, on what things would've been like. But the damage has already been done. We've already been through so much and it's too late to go back. I think it's for the better, though. KC and I needed to do some growing up. I would've never met amazing people such as Adam. We needed to find ourselves before we found each other again.

**Loved it or Hated it? Explain why or why not in the review box and be sure to put this on your story alert because I'll be posting other oneshots on AU Couples. Here's my list so far:**

**Bianca/Mo**

**Bianca/Eli**

**Imogen/Owen**

**Imogen/Fiona**

**Imogen/Fitz (Maybe)**

**Katie/Adam**

**Liam/Jenna (Big Maybe)**

**Drew/Clare (Maybe, for the sake of me already writing stories about them but it's still a possibility)**

**Anya/Eli (Another Maybe)**

**And that's my list so far. If you have any other AU Couples in mind, feel free to write it. Well, unless you want to write about it yourself then I'd suggest not. **

**ps: who's excited for Degrassi this Fall? I know I am, it looks absolutely hilarious!**


	2. It All Started with a Sundae

**I read the couple ideas and a few were cute :) Anyway, here's the next one... but I am warning you: this chapter is REALLY mature and arguably inappropriate. I have never went this far into "detail" but I felt that this AU could pull it off. So, now that you have been warned and decided to not skip this... hope you enjoy! **

**Here is Owen/Imogen! (Imowen?)**

The hallways after school seemed just as crowded as during on this day. I never knew how committed people actually were to the activities this campus holds. There was the debate team arguing at the lunch tables about how abortion should or shouldn't be legal. The ever so fit swim team, towels and Speedos included, were dripping wet as they brushed past me. Definitely every teen girl's and cougar's fantasy. I could tell Eli wasn't pleased at all by this, giving his obvious eye roll and sigh.

"Am I hinting a little jealous Goldsworthy?" I winked.

"Me? Jealous? Never. Especially not with the kind that have the nerve to patrol the school shirtless," he scoffed as the dance team (not cheer squad) walked by in skimpy outfits. The type you would see in a rap video, like Drake's _Best I Ever Had_. Bianca always plays the songs in her car, and not going to lie, it's grown onto me. But Eli practically did a once over on each girl, imagining their clothes off I'm sure.

"Oh, but girls with their butt cheeks and breasts falling out is perfectly conservative," I replied.

"Hey, at least they weren't shirtless," Eli shrugged. "No but in all honesty, I would never get involved seriously with a girl like that."

"Why? Can't take them home to meet the family?" I smirked as he let out a fake laugh. "Which is one of the many reasons why you're head over heels for Clare Edwards?"

"You know it. God, I hope she appreciate what I'm doing for her," he rolled his eyes, referring to the class we stood in front of the auditorium door.

"Trust me, she will. Any girl would die at the fact that you're taking ballroom classes for her," I said. Then again, she didn't exactly go for his dedication to her in his play. My contradicting thought got interrupted as I heard the familiar annoying voice of Owen Milligan.

"Bro, you're taking dance lessons for your girlfriend?" he questioned, making us both turn around to see his barbaric face, all sweaty in his workout outfit. I've loathed this guy ever since freshman year. He was one of the friends of my first boyfriend, Mark Fitzgerald.

"Hello to you too eavesdropper," Eli greeted sarcastically.

"Your voices practically echo the hallway. But if you are, that is seriously for fags," he remarked. I really wanted to rip on this guy but this wasn't my battle to fight.

"I am learning to dance for my girlfriend. Yeah, that is totally gay," Eli repeated.

"Well, you could impress your girlfriend the non whipped way. Like working out or joining the football or wrestling team. Your girlfriend can appreciate your body and respect you for being her boyfriend, not her little bitch," he suggested. Okay, now that's it. I covered Eli's mouth with my finger before he could speak another rebuttle.

"Dating advice from Owen Milligan? Oh the irony," I spat out.

"Example number one," Owen started. "Before he found the Lord, Fitz was a badass. And the girls loved it, especially Imogen Moreno. Right, sweety?" he winked. At least I told Eli about this during the summer. Then, this would've been one awkward moment.

"Look, Owen, you say ballroom dancing is much more gay than football and wrestling, right?" I repeated his comment, in question form.

"Which it is," he answered.

"In ballroom dancing, a guy's and girl's bodies are in nonstop contact. As a quote in _Take the Lead_, it's like sex on hardwood. But in football and wrestling, guys' bodies are constantly rolling around together in tights. Now tell me Owen, which one sounds more gay to you?" I retorted. This made Owen completely speechless while Eli just kept smiling.

"And didn't you guys have two gay football players on your team last year?" Eli smirked.

"Oh you asked for it," Owen started as he shoved Eli into the wall next to the auditorium door.

"Don't you even dare!" I screamed and everything else came after in a matter of seconds. I threw myself in front of Eli, Owen positioned his arm in the first swing. But he stopped right in time and felt a tight grip softening on my arm, from Owen's. I wanted to tell him to back off but something in me didn't let me. We froze there, in heavy breaths and deep eye contact.

The tension broke as the auditorium door flew open to find Mac, a fellow senior and dance instructor, and his expression of annoyance.

"Okay, Milligan, put the guns away and let go of them," Mac demanded.

"Or what? It's not like you're going to beat me," Owen snorted.

"No. But I will tell Simpson that you dare to put your hands on a girl which won't look so well on your permanent record. Do you really want that when you're applying for colleges?" Mac put out the ultimatum. Immediately, Owen let go of me but we still shared the eye contact.

"And girls find that hot," Mac rolled his eyes as we went back into dance class.

(Imogen's POV)

I absolutely hate culinary class at the moment. Not because I hate food or the class is absolutely boring. It isn't. But things are about to get extremely terrifying for the fact that I'm forced to be partners with buff and cocky Owen. I've have had thoughts about whether I should take the F or just deal with it. But we're doing desserts this week and our assignment is the ice cream sundae. Not going to let an easy A go to waste.

I wish our teacher made us present it during class like she usually does, but no, we have to do it at home and film it. She said she wanted us to try something different but we all know it's for the fact that she's been obsessing over Julia Child videos lately.

The doorbell rang, sadly but presumably Owen. I walked over and glumly opened it as he glumly stood there. I didn't even bother to dress up for this: I was in a messy bun, my boxers, black tank top, my glasses, and black with magenta polka dot and a teddy bearwith glasses knee-high socks.

"Don't you look lovely," he said as I stood there, still silent. "Aren't you going to let me in?" Owen asked, holding a plastic of chocolate syrup and sprinkles. I promised to supply the ice cream and fake cherries.

"Do I have a choice?" I said as I turned to go to the kitchen, leaving the door open.

"Great hospitality you have," Owen commented as he closed the door and followed me. "For a girl who looks like you, you have a pretty nice pad." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"My parents like to keep it classy," I said, getting the ice cream out of the freezer and put it on the counter that stood in the center of the kitchen. He took out his items and did the same.

"So, where are your parents anyway? I mean, wouldn't they be all paranoid about their daughter having a boy at her house to leave them alone?" He finally turned on the camera he previously had in his pocket. It was one of those where it could take pictures and record videos.

"My dad works as a technical director for the Knicks and tonight is one of their home games. My mom is an ER nurse and tonight is one of her night shifts. But don't worry, it's not we'll be doing anything anyway," I smiled.

"Right. Even I'm not that desperate to get laid," he shot at.

"Don't even act like you get any action. Almost every girl at this school is repulsed by your Neanderthal ways," I said as I realized the camera was still on. "Hi, I'm Imogen Moreno and this is Owen Milligan and we'll be showing you guys how to make an ice cream sundae!"

"Oh, now you decide to start the presentation?" Owen contested.

"We could edit and cut the part where I speak the truth about your nonexistent sex life," I suggested. "First, we scoop out the vanilla ice cream. Owen, will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure," he smiled as he grabbed the big spoon and scooped it up. Instead of putting it in the planned bowl, he flung it at my face. "At least I don't pine over a guy who only thinks about pain, eyeliner, and writing overly boring plays." This means war.

"Eli and I are just friends! And his plays are brilliant, which contain depth and character, something you lack in that bonehead of yours!" I said, squirting chocolate all over him.

"See, you just revealed the truth about your obsession over this kid. Do you want us to edit out that part, too?" Owen taunted. I continued to squirt the chocolate over his body and chucked a handful of sprinkles at him, creating a huge mess in the kitchen. He grabbed the carton of ice cream and the spoon as his weapons. He directly flung one again, this time, hitting my neck which started sliding down my chest.

"You know, Bianca told me about your fling with that senior chick last year. It's funny how she started taking cocaine on the start of your relationship," I calculated. The shock and glares ensued afterwards. I know I crossed a line, but there's no taking it back now. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and the spoon in the sink, which caught me off guard, then in an instant, scooped me up onto the counter. He forced his hands onto mine, in case I would break free, and the syrup and sprinkles fell from my hand and onto the ground.

"I only thought Fitz cheated and dumped your ass because you were a freak but you proved me wrong. You might as well be a ginger you soulless bitch," he snapped. I should've been mad he said this, enough to kick him in the tenders. But I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, the way I got him so worked up to say this and the fact that he used a ginger joke. Not going to lie, it was really hot.

"And girls don't want to be near you because you don't have the ability to be a satisfying boyfriend," I smiled, giving him a sly look as he held his intense one. Finally, my smile got quickly pressed by his lips. The tension turned into the passionate sexual type as we closed our eyes.

Immediately, the heat disappeared from my rage and transferred into that as well. I opened my mouth so his tongue could crash against mine. The forces from his hands were off mine as he put them on my hips. My hand ran through his untouched hair while the other went under his shirt, caressing his back. He physically motioned for my legs to take the ground which I did to his command. We were both standing, still thrusting our tongues each other until I felt his hand from my side to the front. I would've confronted about it but honestly, the sensation around my body felt incredible so I held it off. It grew even more as he shoved his hand under my boxers and to my-

"Oh God!" I moaned and looked up to see a grin on his face. Was this a challenge to him or something?

"Sweety, I'll show you satisfaction," he hinted as he continued rubbing back and forth "downstairs". Whatever it was to him, he's definitely winning. I tried to hold in as many moans as possible within our kisses but it was so hard. Fitz never did this to me, I mean, I did things such as blow jobs and what not but he never repaid the favor.

My hands gripped tighter against his shoulder and his hair as a release of this new feeling but it didn't do much help. His hand started moving faster and faster as the kisses started to digress until I didn't have enough mindset to continue them anymore. Now his mouth was occupying my neck, taking some of the ice cream off. My moans started to increase, the volume turning up each time.

"FUCK!" I screamed out in my last moment of ultimate pleasure and let out a deep sigh. Then we both made gradual collapse to the kitchen floor and I rested my head onto his chest as he softly ran his fingers through my destroyed bun.

(Owen's POV)

After cleaning up Imogen's kitchen and ourselves with her hose in the backyard, we made an executive decision that maybe we could do the sundaes another day. If you give a girl an orgasm, I don't think you can even attempt to do a video on a delicious dessert on the same day. Instead, we relaxed in her room and watched a movie as we waited for my clothes to dry. Let me tell you, her room definitely represented her. After much debate of the _Twilight_ series and _Beastly_, we finally came to a decision of watching _The Dark Knight_. She's a huge Joker fan while I just love watching people kicking ass.

"Funny how the universe can change one's attitude within a matter of minutes," her voice vibrating on my bare chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my hand rubbing her bare back. I told her it was only fair if my shirt was off, hers would be too.

"I mean, I thought you were absolutely repulsive and I'm sure you thought the same," she started as I nodded.

To be honest, I've always had a small crush on her, even when Fitz dated her. I just never wanted to say anything to give her the satisfaction. I went for Anya because she's sweet and the type of girl every guy would go for. Imogen isn't. The girl is absolutely nuts but I've always been turned on by the fact she marches to her own beat without giving a damn. Most girls would be a mess after the shit Fitz pulled, but Imogen got over it.

"And now what do you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Too soon to tell, but definitely not the thoughts before," she replied as she raised her wet head towards me. "Look, I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I'm kind of curious to see what's beneath all that macho, Jersey Shore physique."

"Oh, so you do like my muscles?" I taunted.

"Hey, I'm a girl, how can I not. Anyway, would you like to go to the Dot on Friday, after our dessert deal of course," she proposed. "You'd have to pay, though."

"It's a date," I chimed in.

"Splendid," she smiled as she pressed her lips against mine. I have know idea what I got myself into, but I think I'll like it.


End file.
